


The Screw

by Loveitsnotyouitsmetwo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:35:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29948010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loveitsnotyouitsmetwo/pseuds/Loveitsnotyouitsmetwo
Summary: Castiel has a secret. One that will change his and Dean's relationship forever.But now isn't the time, the two of them are trapped beneath the bunker, Billie on the other side of the door, waiting.Not only that, Eileen and Sam are fighting their own battle against Chuck, right above them.Jack? He's unconscious, possibly for good.But, to save everything he cares about, Castiel's secret must be told, timing be damned.So, he does.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester
Comments: 8
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

The Empty was coming for Cas. He had agreed to it, to save the world.

But not _just_ the world.

Cas looks over at Dean, who’s standing in front of him now, trying to figure a way out of... _this_.

They’re deep inside the bunker, trapped, alone together.

The others _need_ them – Sam, Eileen, Jack – but they can’t get back to them. Billie’s waiting on the other side of the metal door that separates the two of them, from the rest of their family.

And Castiel has a secret. Something he needs to tell Dean. To save him, and everyone else that Cas cares about. Otherwise, what’s the point? What was the point, in _any_ of this?

Dean doesn’t know. He doesn’t know what Cas is about to do. It would _break_ him if he did. It _will_ break him. But they’re stuck, and the world needs them to get out of this.

Billie’s still out there, waiting silently. Listening, preparing.

And Cas has to give her that – she’s always known. She’s letting him have this, must be, otherwise she wouldn’t be so silent.

She was an angel too, once, he reminds himself.

She must see their bond – this _thing_ between him and Dean – must have decided not to get in the way of that.

_Everyone sees it but them._

Except, Billie doesn’t know the consequences of waiting. But she will, very soon. Cas doesn’t like it, but it’s what has to happen.

The world has never felt more _unfair_ , more cruel to him, than it does right now.

They don’t have much time.

Cas has to do it now. And if he’s going to do it, say what he aches to say, then he’s going to do it properly.

At first, he isn’t sure if he has the nerve, but then Cas says ‘Dean,’ and he knows he can’t take it back, because the _look_ Dean gives him – that’s enough.

He has to save him, no matter the cost.

‘We’ll find a way out of this, Cas. We always do.’ Dean says, looking around the room for something, anything that might help do exactly that.

But there’s nothing here. Just the promise of Death waiting on the other side of the door, and Dean, who _refuses_ to let this happen to them. To _Cas_.

Refuses to lose one of the last truly good things he has left in his life.

Not again.

‘ _Dean_ ,’ Cas tries once more, stepping closer. Because he needs him to hear this, even if it only hurts both of them in the end.

Dean just looks over at Cas with his deep, brown eyes, his body tense and on high alert, and _refuses_ to give up, pupils constantly darting around for some semblance of salvation.

For hope.

And, in a way, Cas _is_ that hope.

Again, Cas tries. But softer, this time, tilting his head at the pain, the irony of it all.

‘You can’t stop this, Dean,’ Even softer, now. ‘You just can’t.’

Dean mirrors Cas, walking towards him, stopping just a few feet away.

He points towards the door.

‘She’s _out there_ , Cas. We’re in here. Together.’

Cas tries to interrupt, but Dean doesn’t let him.

‘And if we’re together? There is always, _always_ a way out. We have been through _too much_ , come too far, for _this_ –’ he points to the door again, ‘- to stop us now.’

Dean looks away for a second, pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration.

Cas’ heart skips a beat, then, as Dean walks closer towards him, looking at Cas with such intensity, that he doesn’t think he knows what Dean might do next.

He makes a point of looking Cas right in the eyes, unwavering, like nothing matters more than Cas getting what Dean’s about to say.

‘So – so don’t you say to me that there isn’t one –’

‘– _Dean_.’

‘I won’t give up, Cas. Not on getting us out of here. And –’ he looks away again, briefly, before returning back to Cas.

Dean gestures towards him with both hands.

‘And not on _you_ , either.’

It’s then, that Cas realises – Dean’s actually _scared_. More scared than he’s ever been before.

He would never admit it, not to Cas, not even to himself. But, in the way that Dean’s eyes flick between Cas and the door, the door, and Cas, in the way that his voice wavers whenever he says his name, Cas can tell that Dean is, truly, really, afraid.

Afraid of losing _him_.

Not just that, Cas also realises that Dean can’t lose him, just as much as _he_ can’t lose Dean, too.

‘I need to tell you something, Dean.’

Dean looks confused as ever, eyebrows furrowed together, hands crossed over his chest tightly.

And, despite everything, Dean actually _smiles_ a little, chokes out a surprised laugh, fond eyes wrinkling in their corners, as he says, ‘ _Now?_ Cas, you really need to pick your moments better, because this? This ain’t it.’

Cas puts his hand on Dean’s shoulder, and is surprised to find Dean leaning into it, just ever so slightly. Unconsciously, it seems, like that’s where Cas’ hand was always supposed to be, like an anchor, helping Dean stay grounded.

‘This is all we have, and I need you to _hear_ me, Dean.’

Dean looks at Cas, defiance in his eyes, hands starting to shake and point as he starts to talk, tries, stops himself before he even begins. Cas’ hand stays firmly where it is on Dean’s shoulder, steadying him, getting him ready for what comes next.

Dean leans into it even more, pausing.

‘No, Cas. Just – _no_.’ Dean says, as if he knows what Cas is going to say.

‘No?’

‘No. This can’t... I _can’t_ –’

Dean stops as he sees the way Cas is looking at him, Cas’ thumb rubbing small, gentle circles into his shoulder.

He does need to hear this, feels something within himself _pull_ him towards it, like his heart is on a string, and it’s pulling him in the direction of...

‘It’s _okay_ , Dean.’

Dean breaks free of Cas’ grasp, stepping backwards and moving his hands wildly as he talks.

‘It’s _not_ okay! It’s not...’

‘ _Dean_.’

‘No, Cas. Don’t do this.’

Cas’ heart shatters, face falling as Dean talks.

‘Don’t do this _now_. Do it when we get _out_ of here – when we’re _free_ –’

‘Dean.’ Cas says, realising what he means. That he thinks they’ll _both_ get out of this, and _then_ Cas can say it, that he thinks it’s something they can look _forward_ to, when really...

‘You’re being so... selfless,’ Cas continues, deciding not to tell Dean about the deal he made, not just yet. He wants this not to be _tainted_ by what’s coming, however selfish that feels to him – it’s worth it.

‘So... caring.’

Dean stops, at that. Standing still, silently, allowing Cas to go on.

‘We’re stuck here, hiding,’ Cas continues, ‘And all you’re trying to do, is save me from her,’ Cas looks at the door, Dean follows, and their eyes meet in the middle.

‘You’d do it for anybody.’

‘Only family,’ Dean says.

‘You like to think that about yourself,’ Cas says, stepping forward, ‘But I _know_ you. I know that’s not true. You care so much, Dean. Always have, always will.’

Cas hints towards a future Dean doesn’t want, not if Cas isn’t in it with him.

Dean’s eyes glaze over, hearing this. Stunned that somebody could think that about him.

And if Cas could, then maybe _he_ could think that about himself, too.

‘And there are people that care _just as much_ about you, if only you would let yourself see it.’

Dean considers this for a moment, the air around him growing warm and prickly, his heart in his mouth.

‘I see it, Cas, I do,’ Dean makes it clear that he understands what Cas means, by looking at him with such intensity, that Cas can’t look anywhere else, even if he wanted to.

But he doesn’t.

They hold each other’s gaze, strong and steady, like always.

It’s as if everything they need to say, everything between them, is right here, laid out bare. And if they never said another word, they would know.

But, to save _his_ world, Cas has to say it. He’d say it anyway, even if he didn't. 

Because he knows, has always known, that this was coming. Ever since he first walked into that barn.

No, ever since he gripped Dean tight and raised him from a place he didn’t belong, left a mark on him that could never be rubbed off.

Dean left his mark on Cas, too.

They walked into each others’ lives, and ever since, no matter the cost, they’ve never walked back out again, not really.

Until now.

The ground shakes above them, but they still don’t look away from each other.

Cas says, ‘ _I love you_ , Dean.’


	2. Chapter 2

As Cas and Dean wrestle with their past, elsewhere, Eileen and Sam are fighting their own battle.

They’re right outside the entrance to the bunker, the world around them changing with their every move.

Because of Chuck.

_Chuck_ , because Eileen _refuses_ to call him God.

He’s no higher power, he doesn’t deserve the right.

Right now, Chuck’s controlling anything and everything he can get his hands – no, _his_ _mind_ – on, stopping Eileen and Sam from getting any closer to him than they already are. Which, for the record, _isn’t very close at all._

The ground shakes and shakes beneath them, and Eileen and Sam look down at the exact same time as it does.

Then, they look at each other, eyes wide, as across from them, Chuck’s tearing apart the car behind Sam – the _Impala_ – always with his mind, piece by piece.

They both look on, unable to move as they sway from side to side, the ground still trying to knock them down.

As the metal car groans and whines behind Sam – they both feel the vibrations coursing through them – it finally comes apart.

Eileen ducks first, sensing the movement behind her.

But Sam’s not used to working with the world in the way that she is yet. He’s too slow to move out of the way – large shards of glass from the windshield fly towards him, and, following Eileen’s gaze, he turns towards them quickly, panicked and painfully unsteady.

He ducks, hits the floor. She’s too far away from him to see if he’s okay, but then she sees him, having fallen against an old oak tree. She sees his mouth move, practically _feels_ him cry out in pain, and now she’s tuning out all the chaos going on around her.

She has one place she needs to be, one thing she needs to do.

Forget the plan.

_Save Sam._

He props himself up higher against the tree, and it must be the adrenaline, _the will to live_ , because he should _not_ be able to do that in his condition. Fight or flight, Eileen can see which one Sam’s chosen to go with.

Eileen watches from where she lies prone on the floor, as Sam takes his hand away from his stomach, sees red.

She moves towards him, crawls forward as fast as she can, her elbows inching her his way.

He hasn’t noticed yet, but his chest – his _heart_ – that’s where most of the damage is.

Chuck clearly has his orders, though, as he brings down another tree to block Eileen’s path.

It hits the ground so hard it breaks in two, and Eileen thinks she’s okay, covering her head with her hands protectively, staying where she is on the floor.

It’s not shaking anymore, Chuck’s too focused on her, instead.

Eileen tries to move towards Sam again, but she can’t.

That’s when she looks down at her leg, and realises she’s not okay – _not at all_.

Then the pain comes, and she cries out, Sam watching her from afar, unable to help.

The tree, a distraction at best, is nowhere near her. In fact, it’s nowhere to be seen at all.

It had looked like it was coming down right on top of her, but instead, it’s one of the doors to the Impala, trapping Eileen’s leg between itself and the ground beneath her.

She’s bleeding out now, just like Sam.

She can’t stay here, can’t give up, she decides, because he needs her help. Instead, Eileen kicks the door off of her with everything she has – but it doesn’t budge.

She tries again, once, twice, three times more, tightening her jaw, trying to ignore the pain that rips through her leg each time.

She doesn’t cry out, doesn’t have time for that, now.

The next try does it – the door lifts up and falls away from her.

Chuck’s just watching her, waiting. It’s like he never even _knew_ them, like they didn’t know _each other_.

_He has his orders._ Eileen reminds herself. _It’s not all his fault._

Her leg is bleeding, gushing, badly now. But she pushes on, ripping off a part of her jacket sleeve, and tying it tightly around the wound to keep it together.

Chuck’s moving towards her physically, now, her pulse getting quicker and quicker with every step he takes.

Instinct kicks in as she thinks of Sam.

Cas. Dean. Jack.

Eileen and Sam, they _need_ each other to get through this, to help the others. Have always worked better together, than without. And right now, she’s all he has to keep him alive.

Jack’s not with them, still healing from their last fight.

He’s unconscious down in the bunker, probably feeling just as alone, as _scared_ , as Eileen does right now.

And she hasn’t seen Cas or Dean in God knows how long.

Wherever they are, she’s hoping they’ll pull each other through all of this. That they'll all see each other on the other side. 

She pushes through her own fears, because her and Sam? They’re on their own, their odds _suck_ , and the odds that they do have might not be enough to save them this time.

To get them through this, to their end.

The one that they choose to have, together.

Eileen’s staying low to the ground again, pulling herself towards Sam, dragging her broken leg behind her in the dust.

Every movement aches, but she carries on anyway, like she always does.

She gets herself closer to him, and he’s right there, waiting for her to help him. _Save_ him.

And save him she will.

When she’s finally in front of him, stomach, heart, _everywhere_ oozing as the life drains out of his limp body – she sees it. Their one chance at getting out of this alive.

He held onto it. Barely conscious, he _still_ held onto it.

He never gave up hope.

She doesn’t care about what he’s holding, not right now.

She puts a hand on his leg, and another on his chest, causing him to groan in pain. She flinches, but keeps her hands where they are anyway, covered in his blood.

She touches his face, gently, just to try and get his attention, her hands leaving red smears dancing across his cheeks. He looks at her, out of it, barely hanging on.

‘Hey,’ she signs, removing her hands from him momentarily. ‘You’ll be okay – _you will._ ’ She thinks she’s going too fast for him to understand what she’s saying, tries to slow down a bit.

She puts pressure on his wounds again, earning another groan of pain from Sam.

But he’s not looking at her anyway.

‘ _Take it,_ ’ he tries to sign back, but it’s weak, fragile, as he pushes the golden dagger towards her bloody hands, shoving them away from his body.

She shakes her head.

‘Not without you.’

She says this aloud, her hands full with Sam’s injuries, the knife pushed towards her still.

Eileen can’t bear to take her hands away from him again, just in case they’re the only things keeping him together.

‘Come on,’ she commands, pulling Sam up as Chuck watches from a distance, still slowly walking towards them, hands clenched, looking behind him every few steps as he does so.

Sam goes with Eileen, trying not to put too much of his weight on her, or her leg, as they fumble towards the bunkers’ entrance together.

They eventually make it down, Chuck still taking his time in going after them.

Eileen thinks it’s hesitation. That we don’t all get to do, _be_ , what we want to. Wishes she could make it better for him.

Every step she takes hurts more than the last, but she does it, knife in one hand, the other around Sam’s waist. She uses the wall on her right for support, Sam uses the railing.

Once they reach the bottom of the stairs, Sam collapses with the effort it took to get them there, his face fading, turning pale, as he clutches again at his wounds. Still embedded with shards of glass, littering his entire body.

He’s realising just how serious they are now – and that it isn’t looking good for him, not one bit. 

‘ _No –_ ’ Eileen says, reaching for him. She pulls him back up, but he only makes it a few steps before he’s back down again, collapsing to the ground for the last time.

_No._

‘I’ll be –’ Sam starts, struggling to get the words out.

Eileen’s always been a fast thinker. Smart. Capable.

But it escapes her now, as she looks on at a helpless Sam lying still on the floor, eyes closed as if asleep.

Unless – she gets up, turns, and opens the door behind her, where Jack’s been for days, now. Unconscious, half alive, half dead.

Eileen looks back at Sam more and more the further away from him she gets.

Jack’s in front of her, lying on the bed, chest rising and falling. Barely.

She needs him now, needs _all_ of him.

Eileen turns to check on Sam again, to go to him, but what she sees there instead, is Chuck, waiting.

He looks down at Sam, bleeding out on the floor, alone.

Chuck’s eyes glaze over as he does, hardly noticeable in the light, but Eileen sees it. Knows.

‘This wasn’t part of the plan,’ he says. But he’s not looking at Eileen, not at anything at all really, except the empty air in front of him, thinking. Remembering.

Eileen starts to move toward them, but Chuck uses his power to push her against the nearest wall, her head taking the brunt of the force, and then everything, Sam and Chuck, it all fades away.

When she opens her eyes again, head throbbing violently, she can’t move her arms, her legs. Can’t see Chuck slowly walking towards her, like he doesn’t want to be there at all.

‘Don’t follow me,’ he both signs, and says, his face inches away from hers as he pulls the knife out of her limp hand, looking _past_ her instead of at her, and then, he just walks away.

_Don’t follow him? For her sake, or his?_

She collapses forwards to the floor in a heap, breaking her fall with both hands, barely takes the time to catch her breath before she’s up again and running through the open door towards Chuck and Jack.

She stops for a moment and looks back, torn, but then she turns towards Chuck, and the choice is already made for her.

Chuck’s standing over Jack, holding the knife in the air with both hands, silently hesitating, _agonising_ , over what his next move should be. Whether he should do as he’s been told.

Everything’s going wrong. It’s all falling apart – and she can’t do anything to stop it.

As Chuck prepares to bring the knife down, Eileen starts to feel fuzzy, her hands tingling by her sides, her eyes opening wide. _Burning_.

Everything’s suddenly so _clear_ now. Even as her head threatens to tear her apart, aching worse than it was just moments ago. The pain is almost blinding, radiating through her skull.

Everything she ever needed – it was _inside_ her all along.

Chuck brings the knife down towards Jack’s head. 


	3. Chapter 3

Cas feels _so much,_ as he tries his best to hold in _years_ worth of feelings. Of silent looks and small gestures, music tapes and forehead touches.

But he can’t.

The tears come easily, slowly. But Cas isn’t sad, quite the opposite, actually.

He does, however _not_ sad he is, force himself to look away before he can see Dean’s reaction, expects The Empty to come for him at any moment.

But it doesn’t, he’s surprised to find. Not yet.

Maybe it isn’t just in the having, the _being_ , after all.

Maybe it’s in – _hearing it back?_

Surely not. But then Cas looks up, finds Dean already staring back, a silence between them that speaks not even a volume Cas himself could understand, not at first, he doesn’t want to give his heart that kind of hope.

Just then, they hear her.

_BANG!_

It’s Billie, she’s clearly heard enough, and it’s not like she couldn’t feel this, this _thing_ between them, ever since she first saw them together.

The way they look at each other, the way they... _see_ each other.

It’s reflected in their souls, even.

Because, it turns out, soulmates are not bound by fate, they are _made_. Formed from the deepest of bonds, one that transcends any other feeling.

She’s always known, everybody has. They deserve this moment, she decides. They do. 

And yet, the moment isn’t over.

The Empty was still coming for Castiel.

But not only that – by coming for Cas, it was also coming, for Dean’s _heart_.

Dean doesn’t say a thing. _Can’t_.

He does, instead. Pulling Cas in, his hands gripping Cas’ trenchcoat tightly, like it’s the safest place he’ll ever be, guiding Cas towards him like a light in the dark.

With their noses almost touching, Dean looks Cas’ face up and down once more, and this time, as shocked as he is, Cas allows himself to do the same. He takes Dean in for who he really is, and Dean lets him, the intimacy of the moment not lost on either of them.

They smile at each other, and they’re finally home.

Their lips brush, as they both realise that this, this is all they have ever needed, and will ever need.

Dean closes the space between them, and after all this time, years of never giving up on each other, of having each others’ backs, they finally kiss.

Long, drawn out, they savour the moment, together.

Dean, so that he can look forward to many more.

Cas, because he knows what’s coming next.

That the deal he made must finally be catching up to him. That it has to be now, surrounding, enveloping their – their _love_ – their future, in an uncertainty that Dean has yet to understand.

_BANG!_

They pull apart. Cas’ heart beats almost painfully fast, drops, and he isn’t sure if it’s from _his happiest moment_ , or from knowing that it’s about to be taken away.

Is this what it’s like to be loved back? By someone that _you_ love? If it is, then Cas never wants to let it go.

‘It is,’ Dean says, feeling what Cas is feeling, the two of them finally aligned in all the right ways. It pulses through him, so much so, that he doesn’t care what comes next, as long as Cas is right there, right by his side.

He puts a shaky hand on Cas’ cheek, uses his thumb to wipe away Cas’ tears, lets his own fall freely, now.

‘And – _I love you_ , too, Cas,’ he says, bursting with pride. ‘Always have.’

‘Always will?’ Cas asks quietly.

‘Always,’ Dean says, without a hint of hesitation.

‘Thank God for that,’ Cas says, his eyes never leaving Dean’s.

‘God has nothing to do with it, Cas,’ Dean says, moving his hand from Cas’ face down to his shoulder, Cas leans into it, just like Dean did earlier. ‘This? It’s all us.’

The moment lingers – until Dean senses something behind him.

The deal that Cas made, staying true to its word.

_BANG!_ To the side of them. Billie, almost through.

The Empty appears in front of them, deep and ravenous, oozing out from the white brick walls of the bunker, sealing Cas’ fate.

‘ _Cas?_ ’ Dean turns back to him, horrified. ‘What did you _do?_ ’

‘I made a deal, Dean.’

Dean steps between Cas and The Empty protectively, taking it all in.

‘You – what? _No!_ ’

‘That, in my happiest moment, The Empty would come –’

‘- _Cas!_ ’

‘- And it would take me away.’

‘Why? _Why_ would you –’

‘We have no other choice, Dean.’

‘Don’t, Cas. Don’t do this.’ A pause. ‘Not to me.’

‘It’s already done.’ Cas goes to say sorry – can’t make the words come out.

‘Don’t – don’t leave me again, Cas, _please_ –’

‘I’m doing this to _save_ you, Dean.’ Cas steps towards him, needs to be closer. ‘I know you’d do the same.’

Dean looks incredulous, downright _traumatised_ now, mouth open, struggling to find the right words to match what he means to say.

Eventually, he says, ‘So – all of that? That was... goodbye?’

And the _look_ on Cas’ face, the sadness behind his eyes, the _regret_ , that’s enough, it tells Dean all he needs to know.

The Empty makes its way towards Cas. He steps around Dean, unable to look him in the eyes again.

_His happiest moment, is knowing that he is loved, just as much as he loves back._

The Empty starts to swallow Cas whole, as Dean looks on, paralysed. 


	4. Chapter 4

'– No!’ Eileen yells, bringing both hands up in front of her, almost as if on instinct.

And Chuck flies through the air, dropping the knife and hurtling towards the back wall, crashing into it and leaving a gaping hole in its place.

He lies still on the ground, out, but not for long.

Eileen stands over Jack’s bed. ‘I have to try,’ she signs to nobody but herself, splaying her fingers out above his body, his forehead, his heart, and hoping beyond all hope that something, anything _good_ will come out of it.

And, it does. She starts glowing again, magnificent and yellow, almost like – _an_ _angel_ – and her light flows right through her, right into Jack.

It dances towards him, wondrous, powerful, before lighting up his entire body, and fading away.

It’s as if she’s just reversed time, in the same way that Cas heals, because it takes a moment, but slowly, Jack opens his eyes, blinking himself out of something that they all thought was bound to be permanent.

‘Eileen?’ he says, but there’s no time.

‘Sam, he’s –’ she signs, looking past Jack, back to where Sam’s lying, barely breathing, all out of time.

Jack understands, pushing himself up off of the bed, still hurting, aching, and making his way towards the door behind Eileen.

She feels the warmth of Jack’s own light in the room behind her, finally takes that breath, and as Jack mends her heart, she goes for the knife – to finish the job, once and for all.

She picks it up, and for a second, she considers if she even _needs_ it at all – but, no. She’s powerful, apparently, but not _that_ powerful.

She walks silently towards his limp body in much the same way she walks the world around her. Fearlessly, and yet so, so aware.

Except this time, _she’s_ in control.

She stands over Chuck, feet on either side of him, leaning down defiantly.

He stirs, opens his eyes, and upon seeing what he’s met with, Eileen and her golden blade, he starts backing away, pulling himself with his hands as they start to shake uncontrollably.

But they both know how fruitless the effort is. So, Chuck stops, stays in his place, realising just how up his time really is.

Eileen looks down at him, pitying the man he has become.

‘Any last words?’ she asks, taking this in for what it is.

The start of the end, but only for him.

Something she doesn’t want to do, but something they all agreed on, for the sake of everything they ever cared about.

Eileen just didn’t realise that _she_ would be the one to do it.

Chuck’s almost speechless, for once, until he says, or rather, _pleads_ , ‘Make it quick, Eileen. If you’ve ever been my friend – ’

He falters, and she takes the moment to say, ‘I’m sorry. I know that you and I – we _are_ friends. On the wrong sides of the same war. And we feel _the_ _same_ – ’ she cuts herself off, motions with her eyes, almost turning to look behind her completely.

Chuck gets what she means.

‘So, will you?’ he asks, one final time.

There’s no dignity in death, not this kind of death, anyway.

So, Eileen nods, now almost squatting over Chuck’s vessel, taking one last, long look at him.

‘I’m so sorry,’ she says again.

He smiles, but not unkindly.

‘I know.’

And with that, she plunges the knife deep into his chest, where his heart should be, if he ever had one at all.

Or, if he ever had _control_ over the one that he does have, at least.

Eileen twists the knife, watching as the grace drains out of Chuck, a ghostly blue. The enchantment doing what she couldn’t, and wouldn’t, want to do.

She pulls the knife out of him with the last of her effort, dropping it onto the floor next to her.

Eileen feels the vibrations the knife causes as it touches the cold marble, glad she can’t hear much of it.

She drops down to the floor herself, sliding her body away from his with her bloodied hands, until she comes into contact unexpectedly with the wall behind her, inhaling deeply, letting the tears flow freely, now. She doesn't wipe them away, either. 

Leaning her elbows on her knees, Eileen buries her face in her arms. She doesn’t want to see the blood on her hands. Can’t bear it. None of them ever can.

She feels the air move around her, a hand on her shoulder, causing her to look up.

Not just one, but two. Jack next to her, and a bruised, pale Sam right in front of her.

‘You did it, you _saved_ us,’ he signs, as both him and Jack pull her in for a hug, all three of them on the floor, now.

As they all pull away, Sam’s hand lingering on Eileen’s arm, Jack stands up, puzzled.

‘Did you hear that?’ he asks, before remembering, registering the confused looks on Sam and Eileen’s faces.

Eileen says ‘Cas?’ just as Sam signs ‘Dean?’ and Jack nods, looking off into the distance.

‘I’ll be back - stay there,’ he signs.

And, it looks like Jack has most, if not all, of his powers back, because it takes more effort than it usually would, but eventually, he vanishes into thin air.

Eileen and Sam look at each other silently, as the realisation hits them that this isn’t over, not quite yet.

‘I’m glad you’re okay,’ he signs to her, although they both know that she isn’t.

‘You too,’ she signs back anyway, tired, but not so lonely anymore.

Sam holds her stained hands, taking on her burden the only way he knows how.

That is, through love.


	5. Chapter 5

The door finally bursts open – and there's Billie, ready for a fight. Only, what she actually sees, is nowhere close to what she’s expecting.

She watches her worst nightmare unfold in front of her, Cas, an angel, being taken to a place nobody ever comes back from, sees The Empty all around them. Taking them away from their freedom.

Billie gets ready to attack, to defend herself, in whatever way is necessary for her survival.

But The Empty goes for her, too, and she has no time to do a thing about it. All she can do is stare.

As it takes both Cas and Billie, Dean thinks he sees – a _light_.

A warm glow that takes over both of them at the same time, blinding him. He shields his eyes with his arm, trying to see through it.

But no, it’s not like that, not at all.

The glow envelopes The Empty instead, and the three of them look on, suddenly united over whatever’s coming for them next.

Dean moves towards Cas as The Empty fades away into nothing.

Someone else takes its place, instead.

‘ _Jack?_ ' Cas and Dean say in unison, as Billie stands across from them, not sure whether to fight or run.

‘ _Everybody_ deserves to be saved,’ he says, looking at Billie.

She stares right back, not saying a word.

‘Chuck?’ Cas asks, uncertain.

Jack shakes his head. ‘I wasn’t there to save him, I was saving Sam, instead.’

‘Is he –’

‘He’s fine, Dean.’

‘So, Eileen –’

‘She had to do it. You know, I never –’

‘– Liked the plan,’ Cas says, ‘Us neither,’ speaking for both himself, and Dean.

‘I hate to get in the way of your little _reunion_ , guys,’ Billie says, the tone in her voice making it very clear that she does not, in fact, hate it. ‘But what happens to _me_ , now? You know, I’ve got places to be, someone waiting for me at home,’ she says, ready for anything.

She’s not done yet, either.

‘I’m only here because that someone, is someone that _I_ love,’ she looks at Cas, then Dean. It seems like she’s debating whether to say what she wants to say, like there’s something on the very tip of her tongue, but then she says it anyway.

‘Someone who I need to keep _safe_. She’s waiting for me at home, and I’ll do _anything_ to get back to her. You understand? ‘ She finishes, going to lift up her hand.

‘– Stop,’ Jack says, stepping towards her, lowering her hand with his own. ‘We’re on the _same_ side, now. You can leave. Go, we won’t stop you.’

‘Speak for yourself.’

‘ _Dean._ ’ Jack warns, shooting him a look.

‘Seriously?’ Billie says, incredulous, but not the least bit threatened by Dean’s words. ‘I can just walk out of here, and you won’t do anything to stop me? You mean that, kid?’

‘ _Really._ ’ Jack says.

Billie looks like she doesn’t believe him, but then her face softens, eyebrows lowering, as she realises that she finally has her chance at _freedom_ – to escape out from under the thumb of her higher-ups, something it’s apparent _Chuck_ didn’t get the chance to do.

But Billie still can, with someone she loves, even.

So, as the three of them watch her go, Billie just... leaves. She turns, and without looking back, she simply walks away.

She goes... _home_.

Dean looks at Cas, then back at Jack.

‘What did you – I mean, what did it _take_ , to save _him_?’ He says, because there’s always a cost, a price to pay. Nothing ever comes for free, not in his experience.

‘Cas isn’t going anywhere, Dean.’ Jack says, smiling as he steps towards them.

‘You’re stuck with him, for good.’

‘You mean –’ Cas starts.

Jack’s smile drops for a second.

‘He’s –’ Dean says, looking between him and Jack.

‘He’s... _human?_ ’

Cas doesn’t say anything, just looks away, instead.

‘That’s the price for saving him from The Empty, I’m afraid.’ Jack says to Dean.

Cas pauses for a moment, but then he looks over at Dean, and says, ‘You know what? It’s okay. I think I have everything I need, right here.’

Jack smiles again as Cas walks over to him, pulling him in for a quick hug.

He nods at Dean over Cas’ shoulder, sensing that what he did was, in fact, the best outcome for the both of them.

Cas and Jack pull away from each other, lingering for a moment.

‘And, Billie?’ Cas asks. ‘Is she human, too?’

Jack doesn’t say anything. Doesn’t need to.

‘Why not?’ Cas asks, reading Jack’s face.

‘The Empty didn’t want her,’ Jack says. ‘She wasn’t part of the deal. But, if it couldn’t have all of _you_ , it wanted _some_ of you, instead.’ Jack finishes, squeezing Cas' shoulder apologetically.

‘Anyway, you’re _okay_. That’s what’s I call a _win_.’ Dean says from behind them.

‘Yeah, I’ll go tell Eileen and Sam the good news.’ Jack says, before disappearing back into that golden light once more.

‘Show off.’ Cas says, smiling.

Dean puts a hand on Cas’ shoulder, turning Cas around to face him.

‘ _Never_ do that again,’ he says, voice breaking a little.

Cas catches Dean’s eye once more, sensing the gravity of the situation. They almost knock each other over, then, pulling each other in, colliding in the middle of the room into a tight, Earth-shattering hug.

Cas rests his chin on Dean’s shoulder, as Dean closes his eyes, the two of them _really_ taking it all in. They're freedom. They earnt it. 

‘I won’t,’ Cas whispers, deep and sincere, deciding that _this_ is his happiest moment, right here, and that a _lifetime_ of this, well, that’s just enough for the both of them.

And nobody’s coming to take it away.


	6. Chapter 6

Sam and Dean are on the hunt again, their loved ones tucked away safely at home, down in the bunker.

They probably shouldn’t stay there forever, though. It was starting to get a bit cramped down there, for two couples, a dog, and a God, anyway.

_Three_ couples, if Charlie and her girlfriend ever decided to pay them all a visit again.

Right now, Sam and Dean are in – yeah, it's _another_ abandoned warehouse – looking for the latest group of vamps, to try and convince them that they’re allies, now. That it’s safe for them to join them, if they want.

But they’ve come prepared, just in case.

It’s dark, cold, and they’d rather be anywhere else but here, but night’s the only time this kind of recruitment can ever really work out, obviously.

Dean signs to Sam to keep an eye out, and they move in their familiar formation, just like the old days, when they used to _take_ lives, instead of save them.

Come to think of it – Eileen and Cas normally came with them to help out with these things – so why weren’t they here now?

_Focus._ Sam reminds himself, moving into the barn-turned-warehouse with Dean by his side.

As they do, Dean hears a noise from deeper within, signing to Sam to stay close.

Or, he would have, if Sam ever _looked_ _his way_ when he needed him to.

Dean goes towards Sam, to tap him on the shoulder and remind him of exactly that, when the same noise sounds _far too close_ for his liking.

He tries to turn around, but before he can, Dean’s being pushed back by something he can’t see.

Something hard hits his head as he stumbles backwards, a beam, maybe?

And he feels it before he sees it, realising his fate just as Sam turns around to see it for himself.

He looks distraught, naturally, stake held high in the air for protection. He drops it when he sees what’s just happened.

‘Dean?’ he tries to sign, trembling.

Dean’s hands go straight to his stomach, grasping tightly around the... screw? No, that’s ridiculous – the _pole_ – that’s buried deep into his lower back, and out through the front of him, wet and sticky between his fingers.

Sam’s survived much worse than this, surely Dean can too, right?

But they don’t have Jack to rely on right now, he’s not with them, busy doing whatever it is a new God does when the world always needs saving.

And Eileen and Cas – _why weren’t they with them?_

‘No – Dean!’ Sam says aloud, running frantically towards him as fast as his legs will go.

But before he can get there, the world collapses in on itself, falling away from him, and leaving Sam all alone in the dark.

_Dean._ Sam almost screams out as he jolts himself awake, sweating.

He looks around like a lost puppy, as Eileen stirs beside him, full-well knowing that Dean and Cas are safe as houses in their own room, just a few doors away.

Then, he notices.

‘ _Gabriel?_ ’ he signs into the dark, shocked.

‘I can’t see what you’re doing,’ Gabriel says, turning all of the bedroom lights on with his mind, clicking his finger and thumb together for effect.

‘Don’t wake her –’

‘What, Eileen? She’s fine,’ Gabriel says, stretching out the _fine_.

‘You’re not completely there, and I’m not completely here. You can tell her _all_ about it when you _both_ wake up later.’

Then, Sam thinks back to the dream, no, the _nightmare_ that he just had, looking at Gabriel across the room.

‘Did you just _kill_ Dean in my – how _could_ you – _why_ would you – ’

Gabriel lets Sam have his outburst, or, part of it, leaning casually against the wall with one hand, his other on his hip.

‘Sam, come on – okay, don’t look at me _like that_ – I’m sorry, alright? I really am! I’ll never do it again, pinky promise. Cross my heart –’

‘Wait,’ Sam signs, looking Gabriel up and down, scanning him. ‘You’re - _alive?_ ’

‘ _Always_ , Sam. Always.’

‘So, you’re not here just to – _terrorise_ me in my dreams, then, are you?’

Gabriel rolls his eyes like, _obviously not_ , but Sam ignores him, waiting for an answer to his question.

‘Truth is, Sammy,’ Gabriel steps closer, and suddenly Sam isn’t in bed anymore. He’s standing – but still only in blue boxers and a plain white shirt – because _of course_ he is. ‘I need your help,’ Gabriel says, looking unusually sad, like he can’t bear it alone. And this time it’s clear, at least to Sam, that Gabriel really _can’t_ do it all on his own.

It’s so unlike him, it’s startling, and it hurts Sam to see it.

Eager to help, just like always, Sam signs, ‘Of course, what do you need?’

‘Now _that’s_ the million-dollar question, isn’t it Sammy?’ Gabriel says, perking up, that familiar smirk plastered across his face.

‘You’ll know when you see it.’

Sam looks dumbfounded, just for a second, but reminds himself that, _yes, he will know_ , because he’s Sam Winchester, and he can do anything he puts his mind to.

He watches as Gabriel goes to click his fingers, one last time.

‘I’ll see you soon, Sammy.’

‘ _Wait –_ ’ he signs.

Gabriel pauses mid-click.

‘Eileen, was that... you?’

Gabriel winks at Sam, clicking his fingers together for real, this time.


End file.
